A helmet that can be worn for biking, skiing, skateboarding, or the like often has vents that allow heat to exit the helmet and exterior air to enter the helmet to cool the wearer's head. However, in cold and/or rainy conditions, a vented helmet can be uncomfortable because cold air and/or moisture seep through the vents and chill the wearer. To remedy this, many helmets have mechanisms for closing the vents. For example, one type of helmet has sliders or blades that slidably cover the vents. However, the sliders fail to effectively prevent moisture from seeping into the vents and sometimes get stuck in their opened or closed positions. Another type of helmet employs a cloth rain cover having an elastic perimeter that slips over the outside of the helmet; however, the elastic perimeter can become worn and inelastic with use so that it does not remain in place on the helmet. Further, the cloth material increases drag due to air friction, and it can be tedious to place on the helmet.
The background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.